dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (DCOU Series)
Superman is a Comic Book series part of DCOU (DC Omni-universe) that chronicles superman, the most important superhero in that universe. Though alot of events happened before Superman, Superman's first appearance is what Starts the events of the DCOU. Volume 1 The man of tomorrow Issue 1 Krypton was a planetary kingdom, with advance sciences. But krypton is damaged and is to explode. Knowing about it Jor-El, Lara, and his brother Zor-El form a plan. Jor-El and Lara will send their infant son, Kal-El on a spacecraft far to a planet Jor-El discovered called earth. There he’ll be raised among humans. There they’ll send Kal-El. But in order to survive they’ll be injected with a serum that gives them advanced powers, and upload their consciousness so they can be guided by them. Soon Krypton begins to be destroyed so Jor-El sends the Ship with Kal-el off. Lara and Jor begin to reminisce about what they won’t be there for, they kiss and krypton is destroyed. Kal-El is sent to earth where he lands in the kansas farmland of smallville, there he’s raised by the kents who rename him clark kent. At school, when his friend Pete asks Clark to sign his cast for his broken arm, Clark's powers let him see the break in Pete's arm, and he runs away. Lana Lang, Clark closest friend, follows him, as they talk about the day they discovered Clark's power when he saved her from the blades of a combine harvester. When Clark responds that he's afraid to touch people, Lana kisses him. However, this leads to Clark's heat vision activating, and he accidentally burns down the gym. Clark wonders what's wrong with him. That night, Jon Kent decides to tell Clark the whole story of how he joined the family. They always knew he was special. Not just for who he is, or for his uncanny abilities. They knew because he dropped out of the sky in a silver rocket, and answered their prayers. Clark is initially overjoyed, until the rocket begins activating the consciousness of his parents. There they explain everything to them why he was sent and why they are here. The holograms not only talk but they interact with clark, the kents, etc. Jor-El says that he believes in humanity and knows that they can be force for good. Thus clark acknowledges his destiny. The next day, the Kents have an idea: since the rocket is immune to Clark's powers, they make him a set of glasses from some of its crystals to block the heat vision. Martha Kent thinks it makes him look clever. Going back to the rocket, Martha sees some of the disasters that befell Krypton before its destruction, as well as catching a glimpse of day-to-day Kryptonian wear. Clark avoids playing football with the other boys, for fear of hurting someone else. Lana suggests that he get better at lying, then asks him to help her set up her aunt's stall at the county fair. There, Clark meets the young red-headed man: Lex Luthor, who is selling off his books so he can get a ticket out of Smallville. Clark is interested in a book about aliens, but when Lex pulls out the green rock he found earlier, Clark faints, knocking over Lex and smashing the jar with the rock in it. A tornado brews from nowhere, and although everyone else gets to safety, Lana is swept up. Reacting, Clark runs to her and jumps... and goes on jumping. He flies to her, rescuing her from the tornado. When she asks how he is flying, his power fails him and he falls to earth. The two land in a stream, but unharmed. Clark is happy that he has found a positivity use for his condition, but Martha Kent is firm that he should wear something else if he is going to use his powers, or he will swiftly be without clothes. Using some sketches based on Kryptonian clothing with aid from Jor-El and Lara, and the blanket he came wrapped in, she plans to make a suit for him to wear, but she needs his heat vision to help her sew it (since the impervious nature of the suit has so far resisted five pairs of scissors, a sewing machine and Jonathan Kent's chainsaw. When finished, Clark asks what the s means. Lara says that it stands for hope. Issue 2 Years later when he grows up he graduates college with a degree in journalism, with a talent for acting. He gets a job working for the daily planet, Meets his boss Perry white and is paired with their star reporter, Lois Lane and her camera boy, Jimmy Olsen. Shortly before Superman's debut in Metropolis, the Daily Planet was having financial problems. Lex Luthor owned every media in Metropolis and used it to enforce his public image as a wealthy benefactor, and the Daily Planet was the only media source not controlled by Luthor and condemned his actions with an outrageous editorial written by Perry White himself. Lois, as the Planet's best reporter, had also written several articles against Luthor. However, this had let the Daily Planet to the brink bankruptcy, forcing White to stop attacking Luthor. In one private meeting with Perry, Lois argued with him about the Daily Planet's recent policy of not publishing articles against Luthor. Suddenly, Clark arrived and White introduced him to Lois and Jimmy. Lois offers to show Clark how the Daily Planet works and Perry accepts. As they get to Lois's disorganized desk, a secretary brings some flowers to Lois sent by John Corben, which Lois throws into the garbage can. The two agree to work together on more stories, she brings Clark to her next assignment. She finds a bra and a blonde wig and the head off to the lexcorp building. Arriving at the Lexcorp building, Clark helps Lois climb over the fence, as Daily Planet employees are no longer welcome in Luthor's property. Then, Lois tells Clark to go to the front door while she slips in the back. Lois gets to the top floor and witnesses the unveiling of a powered exoskeleton created by Lexcorp. However, she is discovered by the bodyguards. Lois tries to escape, but she trips over one of the exoskeleton cables and falls off the rooftop. However, Clark puts on his suit and rescues her. Lois and the public are amazed by the mysterious hero, but as the public surrounds Clark, he goes off. Issue 3 The next day, Lois begins her article about the mysterious hero and the Daily Planet staff harasses her with questions about him, until Perry tells them to back off. Suddenly, Lexcorp security guards barge into the Planet and demand that Lois and Clark go to the building and explain what happened to Luthor. As they are brought to Luthor's office, Lois prepares to ask some questions to Luthor. Luthor comes in, and Lois asks Luthor some questions about his recent illegal activities. Luthor offers to answer this questions, but also says that her father sends his regards to her. Lois is shocked that her father is here, and Luthor replies that General Lane came to Metropolis to discuss with Luthor about Lexcorp new exoskeleton. The interview begins and Luthor reveals that he brought Lois and Clark to Lexcorp so that they can tell him about the flying man and he can press charges against him. Lois feels irritated by this and replies that Luthor is the one they should press charges against. Suddenly, Clark hears some people in danger with his super-hearing and leaves under the excuse of going to the bathroom. Lexcorp guards evacuate Lois and Luthor, when A discovery of an Alien creature in the Antarctic awakens and attacks them. Suddenly, Clark appears and fights the creature. The fights gets to the streets and Clark defeats the Alien. Luthor, angered by what happened, questions the flying man about his intentions. Clark says that he just wants to help people, but Luthor shouts to everyone present that the flying man should not be trusted. The flying man leaves, and Lois feels bad for him. Lois, feeling that Clark may need help. She writes a more positive article. She presents her article to Perry, and he agrees to run it along with a picture Jimmy took of the super powered man. Perry then makes Jimmy a part of the team along with Clark and lois. The article is a success and earns the Daily Planet a reputation of being the only newspaper in Metropolis to depict Superman in a positive way. Issue 4 When confused over this both sets of parents encourage it. Inspired by the mysterious “Batman” and other like Captain America, Clark decides to become a superhero. Lois and Jimmy are present when Superman saves a Daily Planet distribution center from a fire. As Superman talks with them about what happened, Lois believes that the fire was intentionally caused. Superman agrees, since his microscopic vision detected some traces of gasoline. At the Daily Planet, Lois is visited by John Corben. Lois is irritated by him, since he kept sending flowers at her, even though she told him not to four times now. Although John has feelings for her, Lois tells him that they only went on one date. When John begins to behave aggressively towards Lois, Clark appears and manages to intimidate John with a strong handshake. Lois is amazed by this, and Clark asks her to have lunch with him, to which she accepts. Lois and Clark eat lunch in a restaurant, and Lois asks Clark who he is really. Lois explains that one time Clark is shy and clumsy, and in another he is confident and resolute, believing him to be a paradox. Clark suddenly hears an emergency and leaves, much to Lois's dismay, since he was the one who invited her. Lois returns to the Daily Planet, and Jimmy shows her a live report in the TV, in which Superman is facing the U.S. Army. Suddenly, General Lane and a group of soldiers come into the building, declaring that the Daily Planet is being closed down and Lois will have to tell him everything she knows about Superman. Lois and Perry are furious that General Lane is closing down the paper, but General Lane says that they are doing this for the safety of the United States. He then asks Lois if she trusts Superman, and she replies that she trusts Superman more than she trusts her father. General Lane replies that Superman is an alien, but Lois says that it doesn't matter. Lois and Jimmy come up with a plan to help Superman. Jimmy uses his camera to distract the soldiers while Lois escapes the building. Issue 5 Lois begins to investigate Superman's location and travels to all the places he had been before coming to Metropolis, eventually traces him back to Smallville. When she arrives, Clark has also returned home to inform Martha that he has been up to. Clark takes Lois to the Jonathan's grave and explains his history to her. Lois had been planning to write an expose, but after hearing his story, decides not to. Clark then invites her to dinner with him, Martha and Jonathan. That night, while Martha and Jonathan are asleep, Clark wakes up to find that Lois cannot sleep, and she explains that she now wonders about what else is out there in the universe. Clark takes her to the barn, where he shows her the spacecraft. Unknown to them, they accidentally activate a Kryptonian distress signal in the pod, which emits into deep space, where it is received by the unseen crew of a spaceship. Category:Comic Series Category:DCOU